


The Art of Negotiation

by still_lycoris



Category: Jurassic Park (1993)
Genre: Crack, Extra Treat, Extra Trick, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-22 22:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12492528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/still_lycoris/pseuds/still_lycoris
Summary: A lawyer's job can be a hard one when it comes to divorce between man and dinosaur ...





	The Art of Negotiation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meru/gifts).



Working as a divorce lawyer was one of those jobs that was never dull and generally speaking, Ms Hurd was one of the best at what she did. She was known for getting settlements in cases where it seemed impossible. She’d taken on many cases for many different people and prided herself on almost always finding a compromise.

However, it was just possible that this time, she had met her match.

Not that Mrs Malcolm – or rather, the _ex_ -Mrs Malcolm wasn’t being accommodating in her own way. She was. She didn’t appear to hold any particular _malice_ against her ex-husband ... depending on your definition of malice, anyway.

Mr Malcolm disagreed rather vehemently.

“She wants to _what?_ ”

“Well, to her, it’s a reasonable request,” Ms Hurd said. “I mean ... you did marry a dinosaur. A meat-eating dinosaur. Known for their matriarchal structure.”

“Yeah, yeah, but women being in charge doesn’t, uh, mean they get to _ingest_ the men afterwards! She’s not a praying mantis or a spider, you know, she’s a ... she’s a dinosaur.”

“Was it a difficult break up?”

“Not really,” Mr Malcolm said, looking a bit crest-fallen. “She just didn’t get along with the kids, you know? She took Kelly along on a hunt and Kelly’s having nightmares and, well, it just didn’t seem, you know, entirely right to stay with someone who couldn’t be a proper Mom to them. And, well, there were some hunting issues in general ...”

Well, it was a better attitude than a lot of the men that Ms Hurd dealt with in this line of work. It was just a bit unfortunate that his ex-wife was a _dinosaur_.

She was trying quite hard not to think about that too much. There were some things that people outside a marriage were just not meant to know.

“Well, I think she just feels that divorce is grounds for fresh food,” she said.

“Well, I just don’t accept that,” Mr Malcolm said firmly.

Ms Hurd gave a soft sigh and sat forward in her chair. She was nothing if not skilled at her work and well, even in cases like this you had to start _somewhere_ , even if that wasn’t terrible palatable.

“Have you considered compromise?” she asked. “I mean, do you really need _both_ legs?”


End file.
